Unexpected Intrusion
by imaAvenger
Summary: Yeah I really don't know what this is, but you can read it if you like. Summary inside


Hi guys & gals! Well today, a poor glass sauce cup was a victom of my clumseyness & after it dropped & broke into a buncha pieces I had a sudden outburst of emotions(because I tend to break things often) So anyway when I went to my room to excisle myself, I was mad at myself but all of the sudden this just popped in my head. I took the anger towards myself & turned to anger on Gene, myself tuning into Tony. I know weird right!? But if you know me, well this isn't weird at all;) So enjoy Gene & Tony have a verball smack down over none other than Pepper! So it's set a couple fo month after Gene turns on them & leaves, so he has 5 rings.

* * *

I don't own IMAA, or any of it's characters. I just own some pants & a tee shirt-_-"

"Unexpected Intrusions"

"Gene what are you doing here? How did you even get in here!?" Tony yelled form the other side of the armory.

Pause! Hold on, ok your probably confused right now. Here Let me go back and explain before I go anyfuther.

It was a typical day in the life of team Iron Man, or more like, three normal teens. Tony, Pepper & Rhodey went to school this morning like nromal, but after school instead of their normal routine of going to the armory, Rhodey went home to study for an upcoming test & Pepper even skipped out on going to the aromry to, it was a pretty big test & they both needed to study. But she said she would come by if she didn't finished to late in the day. It was in one of their hardest, but Tony's easiest subjects...Physicses. Since he would most likely ace it anyway, he felt he didn't need to study, so he went on without them.

There was work that needed to be done, the software needed a securitey upgrage, the armor needed extra self-repair power, and the place was in dyer need of a cleaning, so he was going to suck it up & do it. And that's what he was doing when out of no where Gene, of all people appered. Which brings us back to where we were...

"Gene? What are you doing here?" Tony was startuled at the sudden_ intrusion_.

"Hey, no welcome back for an old friend?" He asked, walking closer as he turned back to his, un-armored self.

"Your no friend of mine. How did you even get in here!?"

"My my, and I thought you were supposed to be the genius here." Flashing a cockey smile & showing off his all-powerful Makluan rings as if to rub them in Tony's face.

"Gene if you don't get out of here right now so help me I will blast you into next year...And then I'll hurt you!" Tony shouted. Breathing heavily & standing firm, he was ready to jump on Gene at any moment.

"Relax Stark, i'm not here to fight. I came to talk." he said with a more serious face, like he ment it.

"Oh did you come up with some new lie to tell us? Or maybe you just didn't finish telling me everything you were hiding, so you wanted to come fill me in on somemore. Which ever it is, I don't care to hear about it, so just get out." Tony's patience was running thin. He was already thinking of 10 diffrent ways to kick his butt.

"Just calm down Stark, i'm not hear to talk to you anyway. I came to talk to Pepper." Gene said.

"Pepper? Well to bad she's not here. She wouldn't talk to you anyway." Tony said, turning around to try & resume his work. Thankfully Pepper _wasn't_ there.

"And how would you know that Stark? How can you speak for her when you don't even listen to her?" Gene was kinda right.

Tony turned back around & looked like he was about to burst.

"Oh And you do? Where have you been for the last 3 mounths!? I do listen to her! What do think i've been doing ever since you left? I've been listening to her rant about you because broke her heart & betryed us all. Who's shoulder do you think she cried on when you turned on us? Mine." Tony started to get upset & very angry. But he wan't done. "How dare you come in here & just think you can talk to her, make things better. It doesn't work the way Gene, this itsn't a movie. You know what, if you were any kind of man, you would be down on your knees begging her to forgive you!" Tony shouted with all breath.

"And if you were any kind of man Stark, you would actually acknowledge her existance! You don't even bother to pay attention to the girl that throws herself at you! She won't even look at anther guy because she's so hung up on you, and you don't even know she's there." Gene was getting mad too, but was right once more.

"What are you talking about Gene? She doesn't like me that way, it's you she has, or should I say had a thing for. But that's right you walked out on he!" Tony was still red in the face from yelling but he was starting to breath again.

"Wow Tony, you really are in your own little world aren't you?" Gene said with a hint of sarcasum. "You and I both know she's always had a thing for you. Why do you think she got so mad about Whitney & you. You just don't get it!" Gene yelled.

"Gene just get over it & get out! She's not here! Leave before I do something I'll regret." Tony warned with all seriousness. So Gene desided it was best to leave now before some one gets hurt. Gene put the 5 rings on & armored up. But before he left, he turned to Tony. "You better look after Pepper, don't take her for granite, because one day you might not have her around." And with that, a yellow orb flashed around him & he dissaperred from the temple.

Tony walked over to his desk chair & sat there taking in every thing that has been said. But what niether of them knew, is that Pepper was there the whole time hidding behind one of the colums to the temple. She had heard every word & was upset about it all. She desided to blow off studying & come on down to the armory, but when she walked in she heard them talking, so she hid.

She thought it would be ok to go in now, so she wiped the little tears in her eyes away & put on a smile.

"Hey Tony, woah man this place wreeks! When was the last time you cleaned in here?" She said as she casuely walked in. When she entered the room she looked to Tony who didn't notice she walked in, he was deep in thought. "A, hello, earth to Tony?" She said now standing right in front of him. He looked up to her & smiled. "Hey Pep, I-a wasn't paying attention." He said with a faint blush on his ckeaks. But he quickly stood, and walked over to his computer. He pulled up the screen & started to focuse on his work.

"Well anything enteresting happen while I was gone?" She asked trying to see if she could get some answers out of him, or if he would even tell her that Gene had been there. But like she thought he would, he answered with a simple no so she started to walk over to sit down. But then he quickly turned around, to face her, he desided right then & there he wasn't going to be like Gene & lie to her.

"Pepper, well actually something did happen. I did some thinking." Tony said to her. Not sure where he was going with this she walked over to him.

"Well that's normal" She said with a smile to try & brighten up Tony's grom looking face.

Tony smiled at her & stepped closer. "Pepper, you know we face alot of danger in our line of work, and sometime's we don't know if i'm going to come back or not. I relize that I take the things & the people I...I love for granite. So..." "Yes Tony?" And for once Pepper didn't know what he was thinking.

But it soon became clear when he grabbed here arms & pulled her into a kiss. Of course she went willingly & returned it. He slowly moved his hands to wrap around her waist & she followed suit by moving her arms around his neck.

The kiss seemed to get deeper, and deeper but they soon had to break apart for air. So the made it last as long as they would before they just couldn't breath. They broke away, both gasping, looked at each other and just smiled.

"I was begining to wonder if you'de ever notice me." Pepper said with a playful smile. Tony replyed by saying something odd..."Well I didn't relize it on my own, I-a had a little help." Tony said vaguly but before Pepper could comment he pulled into another kiss.

* * *

So Yeah I know, dumb but I coudn't just let it go:)

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe? Please:D


End file.
